Teenage Kicks
by Shillow-ette
Summary: Veronika used to live in Bullworth but then moved to Russia. She is now back 5 years later. What will happen at Bullworth Academy? Crappy summary, but plz read! THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Trees passed by in a blur as my mother drove me to Bullworth. The place I had lived my whole life. Well, until I was 10. Then we moved to Russia to live with my Babushka. But now my parents divorced and my mother decided it was best for me to attend Bullworth Academy until they sort things out.

"Nika, we are almost there. " began my mother "In case you need anything you can always call me. " I smiled and nodded. I'm actually pretty excited to go back home and see my old friends. I didn't really get the chance to tell them goodbye. It all went by so fast one moment I was learning how to ride a bike with Johnny and Ricky and the next I was stuffed in a plane. Not that my house was completely empty since my aunt and cousin Juri moved in.

My breath caught in my through when we passed the 'Welcome to Bullworth' sign. We crossed the Old Bullworth Vale. My eyes scanned the beach were Johnny Ricky and I would often sneak out late to look at the stars and sometimes go for a midnight swim. My face turned red. "Honey? Are you ok?" I nodded trying to calm myself down. "Yeah, I'm fine it's just the heat." she smiled back. "I'm gonna give you the keys to our house, Juri has your brothers room since he isn't coming back. Your aunt moved out so it's only going to be you and Juri." I nodded; Juri wasn't so bad we always got along well. Well, except for the fact that he actually treats me like a guy, but I don't mind.

"Mama, when do my classes start?" I asked. "They only start Monday, so you'll have all weekend to get yourself organized." she replied with an uneasy smile. We made the turn that leads us to the residential area. The rest of the trip was silent, my mother lost in thought as she drove us home, well drove ME home, she wasn't gonna stay.

We arrived at our home; the bright sky blue paint had faded to a gray blue. The front yard was neatly mowed. The cobblestone pathway was the same as the day I left. I opened the door of my mothers black Impala Chevy. She followed me with tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to leave me. I gave her a huge hug. I let her go and opened the trunk to pull out my two large bags.

Juri opened the front door. "Hi Tyotia." he said quickly to my mother then turned and hugged me "Hey Nika". "Do you want to come inside?" he asked my mother politely, it was kinda obvious that he wanted her to leave, they didn't really like each other since my mother didn't like my Tyotia Kira or my Dyadya Aleksandr.

My mother refused and left in a hurry since she was about to miss her flight back to Russia. I watched her drive off. I turned to Juri with a huge smile on my face. "Juri!" I jumped on him. He gave me a bear hug. "I missed you so much! How's Dyadya Nikolai?" he let me go and gave me a playful punch in the arm, "Otets is doing great! And so is Demyan" I already knew he was gonna ask about my brother. "Do you want to stay here in the streets or come inside? Move your ass!" he exclaimed as he effortlessly carried one of my bags into the house.

I walked through the front door. "I hope you don't mind but I'm having some friends over tonight" I went into my room where Juri was putting my bags down. He is a great guy when he's alone; he's caring and understanding in his own way. But to his friends he always wants to seem tough.

"If you want to join us you can, but you know the drill." I smiled and hugged him "I get it, no making fun of you, no mentions of family, hide all 'childish' things in my room and always make remarks of the awesome Russian army moves you learned these vacations." he messed my hair "Exactly and remember the most important thing: no hugs" I nodded. He left my room to give me some privacy while I unpacked my stuff for the weekend, the rest I was gonna leave to unpack at school.

I raced down the stairs and into the living room where I helped Juri set things up. "Are any of them gonna sleep over?" I asked, "Yeah Kirby is since his parents are out of town, and Damon. The rest are just gonna chill here for a couple hours. Can you please take the beers out of the freezer and put them in the fridge?" I nodded and did as he asked.

"What movies are you guys gonna watch?" he replied, "Pulp Fiction and Inglorious Basters." I smiled and picked up two beers from the fridge. "Here ya go" I handed him one of the beers. "Budem!" we said in unison as we clinked our bottles together and took a sip.

Ding Dong

The first guest arrived. "Do you want me to get the door?" I asked he nodded putting his tough face on. I opened the door to see a tall dark skinned boy with short black hair and a slightly tanned guy about my height with kinda short brown hair and his arms around a girl who was wearing a miniskirt and had light brown hair in a pony tail, she was shorter than me by 4 inches. "Um, honey? Who is this?" she asked the medium boy looking me up and down. "Oh sorry! Where are my manners! I'm Veronika, Juri's cousin." she scoffed and pushed by me. "I'm Ted," the medium guy began, "that's my girlfriend Mandy and that's Damon." Damon gave a small wave and they all came in. "Who else is coming?" asked Damon. "Kirby, the rest are either traveling or weren't able to come."

Replied Juri.

Soon the doorbell rang again. This time it was the famous Kirby carrying a sleeping bag and a backpack. "Kirby this is my cousin Veronika, you'll be sleeping in her room tonight." Juri said plainly. I looked at him wide-eyed then at a red faced Kirby. "She has the only extra mattress in the house and it doesn't pass through the door." Juri explained. Well he could've told me that before.

The movies went by quickly. Mandy left in the middle of the first movie we watched, Pulp Fiction. Apparently she had things to do in the morning and she couldn't go back home late. Then Ted left not so long after Mandy, he had 'things to 'see' and people to 'do' if you know what I mean'. Soon Juri and Damon had so many beers that Juri was speaking Russian and Damon was ranting on how strong he was. Kirby drank enough to get alcohol blush and so did I.

By 1am Juri was passed out on his bed and Damon on the extra mattress. In the mean time Kirby was sitting on my extra mattress with a bottle of beer in his hands. "Wait, so you're telling me that you don't like girls?" I asked and he nodded, "I'm not interested in any of them, oh god, if my dad finds out about this he's gonna disown me!" a tear fell down his cheek and he cleaned it with his sleeve. "Or even worst! If any of my friends find out I'm going to be beaten up and made fun of until I die!" he looked at me with desperate eyes, "Please don't tell anyone!" I nodded and hugged him, "it's ok Kirby, I won't tell anyone! I pinky promise" I gave him a reassuring smile. "And whatever happens i be there for you!" he smiled wiping another tear. "Thanks Nika, you're great!" I went back to my bed. "Night Kirby!" "Night Nika" and we both went to sleep.

I woke up at 11:30 to see that no one else was awake. So I decided to make breakfast, I put 4 spots on the table as well as 1 aspirin on each plate. I turned on the stove and began making scrambled eggs and bacon. Right before I was done I heard a couple footsteps coming down the stairs. "Good morning boys! The aspirin is on the table." Juri, Damon and Kirby sat down at the table. Juri didn't look hung-over but Damon looked like he was run over by a tank. Kirby didn't drink so much so he looked fine and like I promised him I didn't make any comments about what he had told me the night before. I served every one then sat at the table next to Juri. "You never told us you had a cousin" stated Damon. "Well she was living in Russia, I didn't know that she was coming back." Damon simply nodded and went back to eating his breakfast.

Both Kirby and Damon went back to their homes after breakfast.

"You did great Nika!" he said with a smile. "And thank you for the breakfast" he ruffled my hair. "You're welcome!" I smiled back as I put the dirty plates in the dishwasher.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So just remembering that I 3 reviews and I would be very happy if some of you sent me some ^w^ and if any of you have any future ideas for the story just PM me with your thoughts! THANK YOU!**

* * *

The weekend went by in a flash. Soon it was Monday and I had to go to the academy. I woke up early, too early for my own good. I ran downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. I ran back upstairs into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my head and my body. I ran down the hallway and saw Juri still asleep. I tiptoed to my room and closed the door.

I removed the towel from my head and dried my hair with it. I then removed the towel from my body and put on my usual clothes, a white v-cut t-shirt, black jeans, my old white converse. I combed my hair and put on some eyeliner. I grabbed my bags and rolled them down the staircase. Juri was still sleeping so I decided to call a cab.

The cab arrived shortly after. The driver helped my load my luggage in the trunk. As I sat in the back seat I heard him slamming the trunk shut and making his way to the drivers seat.

"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked politely. "Bullworth Academy please." I replied. The drive was fast and silent, and soon I was standing in front of the massive iron gates that lead into the campus.

A petite woman with short brown hair wearing a pencil skirt was coming in my direction. She was probably a secretary of some sort. "Ah! You must be Ms. Dragonova! " She began. "Welcome to Bullworth Academy!" she said with a posh tone, "I am Ms. Danvers, the school secretary." I looked at the school, then to the road that lead back to my house, God I barely arrived here and I'm already plotting my escape. "The headmaster wants to see you, don't keep him waiting! Dr. Crabblesnitch is a brilliant man!"

She opened a small gate and we went inside.

On our trip to the headmaster's office I saw some guys wearing battered up white shirts bullying the crap out of a kid wearing a pink shirt. He looked about my age but he was a bit shorter than me. 'Poor kid' was all I could think.

I entered the main building, immediately scanning the room for possible hiding places. "Don't keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting!" Ms. Danvers said in a harsh tone. I climbed the stairs that lead to the second floor as fast as I could. I didn't want to break any rules on my first day.

I sat down on the wooden bench waiting for the dean to call me in. I began fiddling with my phone case. Ms. Danvers suddenly called me saying that Dr. Crabblesnitch was ready to receive me in his study.

"Ah! Ms. Dragonova! Have a seat!" he exclaimed. I sat down quietly, "I read your records, your grades are good but I see some violations! Use of tobacco, one DUI, bullying, and one suspension, what was that for?" I looked down, not that I was ashamed of any of that; it's just a way of tricking teachers into that. "I gambled in school." I said with a low voice, he probably fell for that. He nodded with disapproval. "You know, here at Bullworth Academy we turn people like you into respectful members of our society! And remember, if you can't keep your nose clean, we'll clean it for you! Ms. Danvers please give this young lady the key to her room." the secretary immediately came in with a silver tray, "of course Headmaster," she said in a sultry tone as she put the tray on top of his desk. "Come along girl!" she said in a harsh tone. She handed me the key to room 13 and gave me a pass to miss first class, along with my schedule. I was gonna miss gym.

I left the main building and headed to the girl's dorm. I looked in the direction of the boy's dorm and saw the same kid in the pink shirt stuffed in a garbage can, this time I decided to help him out.

"Hey, you need some help?" I told him with a friendly smile. "Yes please!" he said smiling back. "I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski, but everyone calls me Petey. You're new here right?" I replied, "I'm Veronika, Veronika Dragonova, people call me Nika, and yes I just arrived."

After getting him out of the trash can we continued talking and offered to show me around, "Hey I need to get my chemistry textbook in my room, you want to tag along?" I smiled, "Sure! We'll start our tour in the boys dorm!"

We walked through the front door of the shabby building. "It's crap compared to the girl's dorm." he stated as I looked around, I thought I saw a rat running down the hallway, "It's...very...uh, homey!" he laughed as we made our way down the hallway. "Femmeboy!" a voice said as we walked in the room. It came from a boy with brown hair and a noticeable scar running down his right eye. "I see you made friends who aren't imaginary, what's your name newbie?" he got up from his bed. "Nika Dragonova." I replied smirking, I like this guy he's funny. "I'm Gary, do you want a tour of the zoo?" he said smirking back. "Yeah, Petey was about to give me one, right Petey?" I turned to Petey, "Yeah about that I just checked the time and I'm gonna be late for my first class. Gary can give you a better tour anyways. I'll catch you guys during lunch." he said as he ran off. "Is he always like that?" Gary nodded, "Let's go!" he said grabbing my hand, I blushed slightly. "How did a pretty girl like you end up in a dump like this?" I felt heat rise up to my face, "I used to live here, but then I moved to Russia to live with my Babushka. Then my parents divorced and thought it would be best to come here and live with my cousin until they sort things out." he smiled, "Does your cousin attend Bullworth?" I nodded, "He does you probably know him, his name is Juri Karamazov." he laughed, "The Russian 'roid Monkey is your cousin?" I laughed too.

We passed by the library, "This is where the Nerds hangout, they may seem harmless but in reality they are sneaky bastards. Their leader is Earnest Jones, he's a complete closet pervert" I nodded. "Common slowpoke we got lots of ground to cover!" he said yanking my arm. We ran towards the Harrington House. "The ones in the Aquaberry sweaters are the Preps. You know, massively inbred and buy friends with money." I laughed, "And they all have webbed toes!" he chuckled, "Catching on fast Nikks." We continued to the gym, "This is where your cousin and the other Jocks hang out. Their leader is Ted Thompson he is a…" I cut him, "Stupid monkey who only thinks about sex and football, and he is dating that bitch Mandy." He looked a bit shocked, "How do you know that?" I replied with a smile, "I met him the other day. Hey Kirby!" Kirby waved back but continued on his run towards the field.

Gary once again grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Auto-shop, "This is the Greasers turf, the auto shop. Their leader is Johnny Vincent; his girlfriend Lola is a complete slut that sleeps with anything that has a dick."

I was about to ask him if it was the same Johnny Vincent I knew but he rushed my to an empty parking lot with an old broken school bus. "This where the bullies hang, you ones with the dirty shirts that are usually acting like apes, their leader Russell will always help you out if you give him some cash."

The school bell rang alarming students that morning class had just ended. "Hey Gary, I'll catch you later, I gotta go to Shop, thanks for the tour!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran off. The mission to go to the girl's dorm, change in 5 minutes then go to shop. I casually walked towards the girl's dorm, I was too lazy to power walk or jog. The dorm was close since I arrived shortly. I went up the stairs and began looking for my room. I was stopped by a small scrawny woman with a stern look began talking to me. "Are you the new student?" she questioned, I nodded "I am Mrs. Peabody the Matron here. If you need anything I'm always here." I nodded again and I continued the path to my room. I slowly opened the door and poked my head inside to see if anyone was in there. Clear! I saw my uniform neatly placed on top of my bed. 'Thank God I pre-ordered!' was all I could think.

I slid my bags under my bed so I could deal with them later and left the room. I tied my hair in a loose bun and walked to my first, I mean, second class Shop. I took out my iPod and began fiddling with it when suddenly I slammed into someone, "Sorry I didn't see y-"

"Nika?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for the delay but my classes just started, I will try to update every week though! Thank you all for reading! It means so much to me~! Thank you Kyakushi, Nicole77, and dcable12 for sending me reviews! And once again dcable12 Thank you for sending suggestions! Special thanks to my friend Julia for helping me so actively :3 REMEMBER I 3 REVIEWS! PM me if you have any questions/suggestions/ideas!**

I blinked but I just couldn't believe my eyes. Standing before me was a person I thought I would never see again, the one and only Ricky Pucino. "R-Ricky?" I managed to choke out. He smiled tucking a cigarette behind his right ear. "Nika!" he smiled pulling me into a bear hug. "What happened you disappeared!?" I smiled, "I moved back to Russia, I'm sorry I didn't say bye, my Babushka was very sick." I told him. He had changed so much! He used to be short and chubby and now he's taller than me and muscular! I hugged him back. I missed him so much! The school bell rang announcing the start of the afternoon class, "What class do you have now?" I asked

"Shop." he replied. I smiled widely "Me too!"

We began walking towards class talking about our childhood memories, like the time we hid earthworms in Johnny's shoes or when we made a huge mudslide in a nearby hill. "How's Johnny doing?" I asked casually, "eh he could be doing better, I guess... He's head over heels for his girlfriend Lola, and let's say that she's not the best person out there..." I nodded, "What do you mean, not the best person?" he looked down, "She is the biggest whore in school, even though she's dating Johnny, she is also seeing Gord, Ted, Chad and Jimmy!" I gasped, "Hey Greaseball!" called a loud, obnoxious voice. "Mind tellin' me where Johnny is?" I cocked an eyebrow, who is this twerp, some annoying Freshie? The voice belonged to a short kid with a buzz cut and superior expression.

"Who's your girlfriend?" he asked Ricky, "She's not my girlfriend, and this is Veronika Dragonova, she started today." The kid looked in my direction, "Hey sweet cheeks…" a shiver went down my spine, that kid is repulsive! He needs an attitude check urgently! "Keep dreaming, kid! See you later Rick!" I said smiling at Ricky then giving this Jimmy boy the coldest look I could manage at the moment. I pulled my phone to check the time. 9:40 read the clock. Great! I was late for my first class! "Bullworth prefect! Stop immediately!" I froze, _Fuck! Way to go Nika! Getting busted in your first day!_ I mentally slapped myself and turned around to face the prefect, "I apologize, sir. It's my first day and I can't find my first class." I said sweetly, going back to my manipulative ways. The Prefect's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, "I'll escort you to your first class, is it Chemistry?" he questioned, "No," I pulled my crumpled schedule from my pocket, "it's…Shop!" I told him. He nodded and began walking in a fast pace.

"Sorry to interrupt Neil, but this is the new student she was lost." I looked at the teacher, "What's your name kid?" he asked. "Veronika…" he nodded, "Take that empty seat next to Bif." I made my way to the back of the class. "Listen up guys! This is way more complicated than a government plot!" I gave Neil a confused look as I sat down. _This place just keeps getting odder and odder…_ I sighed, earning the attention of the guy sitting next to me. He was tall with auburn hair, and had a very muscular build, he was wearing a different uniform than the other students, it was blue…it seemed, fancier than the rest. "Welcome to Bullworth," he began saying with a faux-English accent, "Here's your invitation to the Harrington Halloween Party." He exhaled lightly, "I can't believe father is making me take this class along with these paupers!" I was confused to say the least.

Class went by fast; so far Neil was my favourite teacher. He always had something funny to say or something about how the government is secretly hiding Aliens in Area 52. "Hey Nika!" I turned around to see Petey, "Hey Pete!" he smiled awkwardly, "Gary is waiting for you he needs your help with something…" I grinned, "Oh boy! It's my first day and people are already asking me to run errands!" I replied with fake excitement. "Follow me!" he began jogging towards the school gates; I followed him closely. We finally arrived to the boy's dorm, a place that I was already familiar with. Petey held the door open for me and I thanked him, I immediately saw Gary and smiled. "Femme-boy! I see you brought Nikks as I requested!" said Gary standing up and walking in our direction, I cocked my right eyebrow, "Nikks?" I questioned he smirked, "Yes, _Nikks._" I smiled. "So, you're all probably wondering why I gathered all of you here," he began looking at Petey and I, then began walking around us. "Hey Gary this better be important! I got stuff to do!" the repulsive kid from earlier said in an annoyed tone. I rolled my eyes, "Ah Jimmy! Just the person I wanted to see! I got a job for you to prove yourself better than those idiotic bullies!" Gary stated in an enthusiastic manner, "Whatever Gary!" this so-called Jimmy retorted. "Its simple! Just go by the abandoned Motel close to New Coventry and kick their asses! Now go!" Gary ordered. "Femme-boy! I need you to run over to the library and ask the nerds if they made those stink bombs I asked." Petey looked at his feet then nodded heading towards the door. "What about me?" I asked. "You," he began. "You are going to be my right hand." Confused I asked, "but what is the big plan?" he chuckled, "so far all I'm going to tell you is that we're taking over the school. The rest I'll tell you in due time. We have to meet every day and plot," he began walking in circles and muttering things under his breath.

"I guess I can sneak out after curfew, where can we meet?" I asked. "Perfect! We can meet in my room for privacy issues. I don't trust anyone here. Our first meeting is tonight, 11:30pm sharp!" he continued his stroll around the living room. "Hey, um, Gary? I gotta… go.. to, um, class. I'll see you tonight." He suddenly stopped and turned to look at me, "Ok, ok… see ya!" he then looked away lost in deep thoughts.

~11:20pm~

I opened the door of my room and tiptoed to the hallway, I had to stay quiet I didn't want to wake anyone. I crossed the hallway and opened the door that lead to the attic. I silently closed the door. I paced up the stairs and across the attic with the stealth of a panther stalking its prey. I opened the window and checked my phone 11:25, I'm not late, grabbing the stair-like thing full of vines and climbed down. "Fuck!" I murmured as I felt a sharp sting on my palm. I finally reached the ground and looked at my palm, it was bleeding. I sloppily wiped my hand on my jeans and pulled my hoodie on and jogged towards the dorm across from where I was currently standing. I looked to the right and to the left. I saw a light flash in the distance so I sprinted until I reached the door. I pulled on the greasy handle and slid through the opening, trying to make as little noise as possible.

I heard snoring, lots of it. I felt something brush against my leg, a chill went up my spine and I tried my best not to scream. I walked to the living room to check if Gary was there. There was no one there so I went back to the main hallway looked to the right and left, on the end of the left corridor I saw a light, and began walking towards it. Suddenly I felt something cover my mouth. I panicked and turned around, "Wrong way, Nikks" I relaxed when I heard Gary's voice and felt his breath against my ear. He took me to his room on the opposite side of where I was going.

He let me go and locked the door, then moving towards his window and closing the shades, "Can't be too careful…" he muttered. "So…what's the plan?" I questioned. He gave me a satisfied look, "Sit. I'll explain everything," he motioned to his bed. I sat down and looked at him. "First of all, you probably already noticed I wan- no, I'm GOING to take over this school correct?" I nodded, "Second, I need allies, trustworthy people like you!" I once again nodded, "But what about Petey, and that ape Jimmy?" he laughed, "I see you don't like James. Don't fret, we'll take care of him. He's gonna get what's coming to him. And Petey, well let's just say that our dear FemmeBoy is gonna side with Jimmy so he's basically out of the game." He sat down next to me, "We need to somehow gain respect from all the cliques, Nerds, Jocks, Greasers, Preps and even the Townies! Then we make them all go against Jimmy so we can take over the school!" I sighed, "Have you thought about how we are going to make that happen?" To be honest, I really liked the idea of being in charge. Sure, I wasn't gonna be the top dog but I would be second in command!

Gary smirked, "That my dear Nikks, is what we shall discuss! Meet me here everyday after curfew and we'll see how much progress we are doing and how close we are to finally get rid of Hopkins!" he chuckled darkly, "I won't keep you up for much longer since it's the first day, but tomorrow be prepared!" I nodded, "I'm gonna go then, see ya tomorrow!" I said, "See ya!" he replied before kicking off his shoes.

This will be a very interesting school year.


End file.
